Beauty and The Beast
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Tumblr Request. Kane/Kelly Kelly. "The most beautiful love story ever told? Yeah right, like any Beauty would really fall in love with a Beast. Especially a Beauty like Kelly, and a Beast like Kane..."


**A/N: Okay, so this was another Tumblr request. I'm not really a fan of Kane/Kelly...or Kane/Anyone, really... But I decided to do the request and get out of my comfort zone. I like how it came out but I most likely will never do this again. I just can't see Kane in love because well...he's Kane. I like seeing him as a scary bad guy.**

**Anyways, maybe leave a review or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The title probably belongs to Disney, Kane and Kelly belong to the WWE and the WWE belongs to Vince MacMahon. **

* * *

The Beauty and The Beast - supposedly the most beautiful love story ever told. A lovely young woman is held prisoner by a horrific beast only to find that her captor is a handsome prince under a spell. All it takes to reverse the spell is a single kiss.

As if.

This beast knew the real story. This monster knew better than to believe a fairytale. No one would show kindness to a monster in real life. Furthermore, it was stupid to even think a kiss could change anything. No woman in their right mind would even get near this real life beast, so talking and kissing was definitely out of the question.

Until today.

"Morning Kane." A radiant, bubbly Kelly said as she stepped on to the elevator with Kane. The monster raised a brow at her, but she didn't even notice. She just stood there smiling...at him? No, that wasn't possible. Women like her didn't smile at monsters like him. "It's a nice day, isn't?" She commented as the elevator began to take them down to the lobby of the hotel.

After the initial shock that she was talking to him, he shrugged and muttered a "Sure."

The reached the ground floor and the elevator doors opened. Kane exited the elevator and the blonde followed him. "What are your plans for the day?" Kelly asked as she tried to keep up with him. When he didn't respond after a few minutes she said his name, "Kane?"

He rolled his eyes. Couldn't she take a hint? He didn't want to be messed with. "Kane?" She repeated softly. No one ever said his name like that. No one ever spoke softly or kindly to him. When people did interact with him, it was usually to yell at him or tell him how much of a freak he was. Then of course they would run away at even the slightest move he made. Cowards...

"Breakfast." He mumbled as he kept walking, towards one of the dinning halls in the hotel that was set up for breakfast for the WWE superstars, divas, higher-ups and other staff. He entered the dinning and people stared. At him, at her, or maybe even at the sight of him _with _her. He didn't know, nor did he care. Not really, anyways.

He grabbed a plat and started piling on food. Eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice. Kelly, still not taking the hint apparently, followed behind him grabbing a piece of toast and filling the rest of her plate with fruit, she also got a glass of orange juice.

As he made his way to a table - one that was empty and noticeably away from everyone else - he felt everyone's eyes on him. Usually this didn't affect him much, it wasn't even affecting him that much now, but something about the whole thing angered him. It frustrated him.

He sat down and Kelly sat across from him. He took a bite of toast before staring up at her, his look less than friendly - but what else was to be expected from a monster?

Kelly blinked at him innocently, "What?" Was she so oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them? That pretty girls don't have breakfast with ugly monsters?

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Having breakfast. I thought you could use some company." She popped a strawberry in her mouth and Kane just stared at her. "What?" She asked again. Did she seriously not understand why that was weird?

Kane just grumbled a 'Whatever' and continued to eat his breakfast in silence. Eventually everyone else around got bored of staring at him and Kelly and resumed whatever they were doing before. When he was done eating the monster up and left, planning on going back to his hotel room, if it wasn't for the blonde following him.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as he stepped into the elevator with him. He was starting to wonder if she'd ever leave him alone.

He looked at her with a cold, blank expression, "What are _you _doing?"

She tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Why are you following me?" The monster asked, his dark brown eyes staring into her light blue ones. Shivers ran up and down her spine, but not out of fear, but rather pleasure.

She stepped towards him. "You don't scare me, Kane." She reached up and tugged on his shirt collar, bringing his face to her level. "You don't scare me at all." She leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his cheek.

Okay, so it was just a kiss on the cheek, but that didn't happen all that often to him. So maybe some fairytales did have an ounce of truth to them. The monster still didn't believe that everyone got a happily ever after, or he could ever be changed by a kiss...but he did believe that maybe, just maybe, ever once in a while a beast would get a beauty


End file.
